


Dumb Fairytales and Unhappy Endings

by Wierd_arse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alex is a fucking gremlin, Angst, Antartica is now an offical kingdom in the Endless Woods, Dream's gonna be an ass, Evers and Nevers, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good and Evil, Im changing some things here and there because i can, Magic, Oh god these teenagers are chaotic, Pre-Sophie Era, Prince Technoblade, Techno is a Never???, The School for Good and Evil - Freeform, They don't get through the whole school years, This wont follow canon events, Use of Real Names, fairy tale, future violence and death, storybooks, this will be complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierd_arse/pseuds/Wierd_arse
Summary: Prince Dave has lived his whole life as an Ever--until he didn't. Apparently, he's destined to become the most feared man in all the Endless Woods.Alexis always dreamed of a life beyond his small town in Gavaldon. His dreams come true, as he is whisked away into a world of fairy tales. He just didn't expect the price that came with it.Or,Two polar opposites try to survive, and hopefully make through their graduation. (SPOILER ALERT, they don't.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Dumb Fairytales and Unhappy Endings

When you're the heir to the throne, of course you'd expect some high expectations and big heavy burdens of responsibility on your shoulders. Especially if your kingdom was one of the most powerful in all the Endless Woods--you'd want to keep it that way to preserve the honor of your family name. 

Unfortunately, Prince Dave's life was not that of any other storybook. 

He was the firstborn among his three brothers, and since he had been a child, he had shown great signs of prodigy and talent. Many of their people would proudly talk of their crowned prince, whom they all believed would grow up to be the most powerful King in all the Woods one day. Some even talked about the possibility of him being even greater than King Arthur!

So of course, when Prince Dave's brother recieved neat white envelope that particular evening and him with none, his world started to crash down. 

"Father, I recieved my Flowerground ticket and letter!" Prince Wilbur, the second eldest by only minutes and Techno's twin, announced joyously as he entered their dining hall. His family turned to him with wide smiles, and King Phil stood up with a proud smile his arms spread to hug his son. Tommy, the youngest prince, also tackled his brother into a hug and a manic laugh as he punched his brother's shoulder as a congratulations.

"Good job, big man! I can't wait to get mine soon!" Tommy whooped. Wilbur simply laughed and ruffled his blonde hair, and King Philza shook his head, feeling pride inside his chest. 

"That's amazing, Wilbur. I knew you'd make it." It was a given, everyone knew. Royal Evers would always get their ticket. "What about yours, Dave?" Phil turned to his eldest son, who looked rather stiff as he placed his fork down. 

"I didn't get it yet." Prince Dave answered, dabbing a napkin absently on his hands, trying to hide the growing sweat on his palms. 

"It must be stuck in mail traffic." Wilbur snorted, nonchalant. King Philza looked rather concerned, but he took his son's words for it. Sometimes letters were recieved late. It wasn't uncommon. So they continued to eat dinner. 

But as the night went on, the letter didn't come. 

The tension was clearly palpable, and Dave was not feeling all too well. He could feel his family's eyes on him, worried about what had happened to the fate of his letter. 

"Perhaps they forgot to deliver it." Tommy said as he chomped on a piece of roasted duck leg. "I mean, there's lots of people they probably need to deliver it to." 

"The letters are all usually delivered in one get-go, especially for members of the same family." King Philza's jaw was tight, and even Wilbur looked even more concerned. "But, it may have reallly been forgotten to be delivered. I may have to send a message to the school--"

The doors opened all of a sudden, and a messenger scrambled in, his hair rather winded as he bowed and frantically apologized for his entrance. He held a black envelope in his hands with the official Crest of the Endless Wood's one and only infamous fairytale school, and the moment Dave saw it, he felt the blood drain from his face. His brothers noticed, and they too looked spooked. 

After King Philza had a hasty conversation with the man, he turned to his eldest son, his blue eyes looking more icy than usual as he slipped the black letter into his son's hands. He said nothing, and that only heightened the jumping jack's of the prince's heart. 

Shakily, Prince Dave opened the letter, and as he read each word, he could feel his stomach shrink and curl into a ball. His face morphed into that of disbelief, and as he set the letter down on the table, one look at his pale face and his family already knew. 

Prince Dave had been accepted, but as a Never. 

\- - - - - - 

As expected, his father was struck with shock, and the usually calm and gentle man immediately ordered a meeting with the School Master, refusing to believe his eldest son, the son who would take his throne one day, was a Never. It was impossible, he said. Their family consisted of nothing but pure blue blooded Evers, and King Philza immediately demanded for an explanation.

The School Master rarely intervened in accepting new students, unless he handpicked the two chosen Readers. But Prince Dave was not a Reader, he was a prince, and King Philza wanted to know what in the world could have conspired for the School Master to see potential Evil in his son's soul. 

The Dean of Good came instead, and had to thoroughly explain to the man about the School Master's choice, though even he himself doubted that the heir son of one of the oldest Ever kingdoms would turn out to be a Never. The King's doubts evaporated when he brought a Stymph over, and the bony creature immediately started screeching when Prince Dave walked up to it. 

That night, the prince lied down on bed, unable to sleep. 

His head was plagued with turmoil, worry, disappointment, and all other sorts of emotions. His chest felt heavy, yet it was calming, in a way. Did that make sense? Dave had carried out the expectations heaved into his shoulders for so long that he forgot how it felt to have nothing weigh down on his back and conscience. 

He was a Never, and that meant that he probably would be unable to fully ascend to King. Wilbur would have to take his place as the heir, and Dave would be more than willing to give it to his brother. Nevers could have kingdoms, they could become royalty, but he was the son of King Philza of Antartica, and carried the blood of countless of generations of heroes, of Evers. Him turning out to be a Never would surely cause a rupture amongst the kingdom's citizens. 

He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to drown out the noises in his head. 

He'd have time to think about this later. 

\- - - - - - 

"Son, are you sure you want to do this?" King Philza asked, his voice tight with worry as his eldest walked up to the Stymph the Dean had been accompanied with. 

"Yes." Prince Dave answered courtly, gripping his suitcases. 

He had woken up in the middle of the night and had been unable to sleep, resulting in him looking like a rather sleep deprived demon. His brown hair was a tangled mess and his murky red eyes made his worn frame look more worse. When the prince looked in the mirror, he visibly winced. 

Dave looked back at his father, and gave a little wave. Tommy, clinging at the King's robes, loudly yelled a goodbye to his elder brother. King Philza weakly waved back, bidding his son farewell. 

"We'll see you soon."

Dave turned his back and hastened his walk to the Stymph, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. His eyelids fluttered open when the Stymph immediately started making startled squawks before it snatched him without warning, and in seconds, the prince was in the air, clutched in between the bony bird's claws. 

The wind was harsh and cold, but thankfully, Dave wore his kingdom's signature dark blue cloak, shielding him from the icy wind. The prince did not feel the most comfortable in the ride, and he slightly regretted turning down Wilbur's offer to ride with him on the Flowerground. But as Dave saw the sprawling sight of the Endless Woods under him, the regret dissipated. 

He had gone on several trips with his family to different kingdoms, Maidenvale, Foxwood, Gillikin--but he was completely caught off guard on how great the view was from above. The Endless Woods truly looked endless. The forest stretched as far as the eye could see, and Dave was sparked with the sense of excitement that one day, his name would spread all over what he saw before him. 

His thoughts were erupted when the Stymph cawed and took a sharp dive, nearly taking all of the air in Dave's lungs. The bird continued to make dives, turns and loops, and the prince nearly dropped his bags on the way. Thankfully, his trip ended when he finally saw his destination. 

The School for Good and Evil, one of the most famous places in all of the Endless Woods. All who had attended the prestigious school would have their chance to forever immortalize their name into a storybook, and the tale of their lives and accomplishments would spread far and wide. It was every child's dream. 

There were two castles, one castle glinted under the sun, four towers of pinks and blues. It glistened under the light like a jewel, while the other castle seemed to suck out all the brightness from the sky. It was a looming structure of black stone, jagged towers jutting out like gnarled tree branches. Even the lake between the two castles was divided. One side was crystal blue waters, and the other side was coated with what looked like green sludge and slime. In between the two, the School Master's silver tower stood tall, signifying the neutral barrier between the two forces of Good and Evil. 

Prince Dave already knew where he'd be going into. From his sides, he could see dozens of Stymphs fly in, all with students in their hands. Suddenly, the creatures opened their claws to drop their passengers, and the same happened with Dave's Stymph. The prince had no time to react before he fell right into the green slimed waters. 

He immediately started kicking upwards and his head broke the surface. Dave coughed, his face scrunched up in displeasure. His luggage was thankfully floating above the water, and he swam over, taking note of his surroundings. Kids continued to fall from the sky, and many of them looked just as disgusted as the prince was. Dave found it rather divided that the Evers were transported in the Flowerground while the Nevers were carried like rag dolls and then promptly dropped into green slimy waters. 

The prince focused his attention in front of him, where the students swam on shore to be greeted and herded by werewolves to the castle entrance. Dave soon reached land and straightened himself up before he'd have the embarrassment of having the wolves scold him for being slow. 

The castle inside was not much different from the outside, it looked far more meaner and villainous up close. The crowd of students rustled with pushing, hissing, and cursing as many students were cramped beside one another. Dave was one of them, and the usually level headed prince was starting to get irked by the smell and the constant jabbing of elbows, making his wet shirt and cloak stick even more. 

Thankfully, the crowd started to thin as they entered a rather spacious hall, with staircases leading up to the towers above. The wolves started pushing parchments into the student's hands. Dave recieved his, and he quickly read the paper. 

Uglification, Henchman Training, Curses and Death Traps...most of the classes looked like they were specifically taught for torture rather than education. The prince placed the parchment inside his pocket, and made a face when he realized he was still soaking wet. 

This was going to be a long day.

\- - - - - - 

Comparing his room back in the castle to the rooms in the school, Dave was quite startled by the margin of difference. His room looked rather sad and ashen. The beds seemed to be old and worn, and the furnitures in the room were showered with dust and cobwebs. The prince didn't complain though, he was more than glad that he'd have a bed to sleep on. 

He placed his suitcases down on the floor, and he smacked his sheets, coughing as the dust went flying. Geez, it was like nobody had lived here for at least a decade. 

There was a knock on the door and Dave turned to see a male walk in, looking rather scared and lost.

"Is this...Malice Tower 56?" The boy asked, his green eyes darting all around the room. Dave nodded, realizing that this must be his roommate. His new roomie sighed in relief, and the boy placed his luggage down beside the other bed.

"My name is Darryl. Darryl Novescoch of Bloodbrook." The boy introduced with a polite smile and an extended hand. Dave took the hand with a small smile and shook it in greeting. He'd always thought of Nevers to be...more rough, and he was glad the boy he was roommates with wasn't a mean spirited one at least. 

"Dave Watson of Antarctica. It's a pleasure to be roomed with you."

Darryl's eyes widened, and he gasped. "Oh my goodness! Y-you're the crown prince-" he fumbled, stepping back, and looked confused if he should bow or not. Dave saved his confusion with a sad chuckle and a wave of his hand. 

"I was." The prince said as he slipped glasses on, his brown hair falling over his eyes. "My brother is the next successor, I am not qualified to take the throne as I am...well." Dave gestured an open palm to his side, and Darryl understood what he meant. 

"Oh. I am...sorry to hear that." The green eyed boy said, a small frown on his face. "It must be hard for you. Turning out to be a Never in a bloodline of pure Evers. One day you'd be a villain-"

Dave's face tightened and Darryl took that as a note to shut his mouth, and the room fell in a heavy silence until the wolves howl pierced the air, a sign for the beginning of the Welcoming. Darryl excused himself quietly, feeling like the prince needed some space.

Dave sighed as the door closed behind him and he lied down on the bed, staring up at the cobwebbed ceiling, listening to the thunder of footsteps pass his door. He felt frustration and dissapointment start to claw in his throat. 

"Villain, huh." He looked outside the window, glaring at the tall tower in the middle of the lake, a hazy fog covering any sight of the School Master's chambers. 

He'd find his answers to his questions soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, me actually making a fanfic? Woah. Lmao, I'm not the best with stories, but I'll do my best on this one.   
> This is a TGFOE au, and if you've read the novels, you'll have a pretty good idea of how this'll end up. We'll definitely be introduced to the other members soon.  
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy!


End file.
